


I Love You, Don’t Leave Me

by WhenYouRunOutOfContentSoHaveToMakeSome



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sweet, lil bit of conflict, not really tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenYouRunOutOfContentSoHaveToMakeSome/pseuds/WhenYouRunOutOfContentSoHaveToMakeSome
Summary: Just a lil drabble about Jake and Amy.





	I Love You, Don’t Leave Me

"PERALTA!"

  
Jake jumped so suddenly at his girlfriends angry yell that not only did he fall out of his chair, but the lost old lady he was helping fell of hers as well.

  
"I'm so sorry ma'am. Here let me help you up."

  
Jake looked up to see a much calmer Amy carefully helping the old lady into her chair. "Again I'm so sorry." Came Amy's concerned apology again and again.

  
"Oh don't you worry dear, I'll be just fine." The lady reassured her, "but he might need a little help." She chuckled, motioning over to Jake who had begun to crawl away under the desks in order to put some distance between Amy's anger and himself.

  
Amy looked down at Jake and sighed. She tried her best not to laugh at how ridiculous he looked crawling like a scared puppy and in the end managed to contain herself to a small smile. She was still angry at him after all.

  
"Boyle do you mind taking over from Peralta for a bit, I need to speak with him about his last case." Amy asked Charles, in a civil a tone as she could manage.

  
"Of course!" Came Charles's ever-eager reply. "Anything for the worlds cutest couple!"

  
Both Jake and Amy had gotten used to just tuning out Boyles endless comments about how perfect their relationship was. He was nice but it was a bit much.

  
Charles helped the old lady across to his desk and began to piece together how she'd gotten lost as Amy took Jake by the wrist and dragged him into the evidence lock up and shut the door behind them.

  
Jake could sense the tension between himself and Amy and so broke it it the only way he knew how: rambling.

  
"Oooo nice. Are we going to have sex? At work? Is that what that look means? I think it is! Nioce! Really Santiago I thought you were better than this. But honestly it's really hot. You know what-"

  
"Jake!" Interrupted Amy.

  
"-I think we should do it in riskier places. Where's the riskiest place you've ever done it?-"

  
"Jake!"

  
"Wait don't tell me let me guess. Uhhhh-"

  
"Peralta!" Huffed Amy, in her strictest, most commanding, I-mean-business voice. "No, we are not having sex in the  
evidence lock up. Not now. Not ever.-"

  
"Awww." Jake pouted but Amy just continued.

  
-"We are here to discuss the fact that you've been slacking. Seriously what's gotten into you? Your paper work is even scrappier than usual, you've left boxes blank, you've gone back to mislabelling evidence, and not even Gina can decipher your handwriting." Amy held up a thick wad of papers to emphasise her point. "If me and the Sargent hadn't practically rewritten these, all five of these cases would never have been closed." With a heavy sigh Amy dropped the papers back down on the desk. She took a moment to close her eyes and just breathe. She loved Jake, she really did, but having to deal with his carelessness all the time was simply exhausting.

  
"Actually it's 'the Sargent and I'." Jake quietly corrected, shuffling his feet and looking at the ground.

  
"What? Ugh never mind. I just... Jake please, it's been years since you've been so careless with your work, what's happened?" Said Amy softly with genuine concern in her voice.

  
For a while there was only silence. Amy could see that Jake was mustering the courage to tell her something and she didn't want to spook him. If this matter wasn't too important he'd put in a dumb accent and speak loudly, his silence indicated something deeper. He's come a long way from the young man who couldn't even share a case with his colleges, to the loving man whose able to openly tell his girlfriend, friends, and colleges how much he cares for them. Amy knew that Jake tried so hard to be open with her and considerate of how she felt, but she also knew that it was still difficult for him to discuss anything remotely personal. So she gave him time to collect his thoughts and make the next move. As they stood there Amy noted again how much like a lost puppy her boyfriend looked.

  
Jake turned away from Amy slightly before speaking so quietly that she had to strain to hear him. "I'm... I'm scared."

  
"Scared?" Despite Amy's soft tone the question still made Jake jump. She began to reach out to him but stopped, unsure if it'd make him flinch again.

  
Jake took a deep breath and talked as quickly as he could. "I'm scared you'll leave me. You're so perfect and beautiful and smart and great and I'm... I'm... me. And I just don't want you to leave. Everyone leaves. Please don't leave me. Please. Please."

  
"Oh Jake." Amy was deeply upset by Jakes clear distress but she still had questions. "But why have you been so sloppy with your cases?"

  
"You've not been talking to me and I was scared because we've not been spending much time together and I didn't know if you still liked me but I didn't want to ask because that's not Peralta's way and I didn't want to seem clingy so I just kept messing things up because when I do you pay attention to me and you tell me what to do to make things better and then when I fix them you're nice to me and I love that and I don't know what's causing distance between us but I want you to be happy and-"

  
Jake, Jake, oh Jake," Amy cut in with tears in her eyes. "Jake. I love you. I love you Jake so much. I promise you there's nothing wrong between us. If I've been a bit distance it's only because I've been stressed with work - you know I've had some crazy cases recently."

  
Jake shuffled his feet and turned away.

  
“And Jake,” Amy’s voice was soft, “if being told you’re doing good well regularly helps you feel more confident, I can do that.”

  
Jake flushed bright red. “I kinda hoped you didn’t hear that bit.”

  
“Well I did hear it. And I’m going to remember it. C’mon, why don’t we go back to the bullpen and we can get to work.” Jake almost laughed at that, his Amy was so perfect, always focused.

  
“And then,” Amy added. “Once we get home, we can have that sex you so desperately want.” Her tone was light and teasing as she turned to leave the evidence room.

  
Jake couldn’t think of anything but “nice!” to say in reply so he simply followed his girlfriend back to their desks.

  
The rest of the day passed without incident and Jake completed a large amount of paperwork that only required a few corrections from Amy. There were a few quiet comments from the team about what the couple must have been doing that lifted Jakes mood so much, but over all everyone was pleased that he seemed to be back to usual.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that maybe I should wrap up some of my other fics before posting a new one, but then I thought fuck that. I’ve had this fic for ages but never posted it. I’m not sure I’ll do anything with it but hey, maybe someone will like it.  
> ////  
> Wow... tbh I didn’t expect anyone to particularly like this as I’m not too keen on it myself. But thank you so much to everyone who has left read this and/or left kudos!


End file.
